Metroid Recon
by DeltaMetroid
Summary: Not so long ago Samus Aran destroyed the BSL resarch station and destroyed the X-parasties for good. Or so Nintendo let us believe...
1. The Prologue

Metroid: Recon

Prologue

Deep, in the great vast darkness of space, stood a part of a ship. It looked as if it was an asteroid with small pieces of metal attached. On one piece of metal it had writing on it. It said, 'BSL research station sector 6 NOC'. It slowly drifted. Then gravity from a nearby star started to pull it.

It moved faster and faster as it got closer. It was heading towards a brown planet with some green scattered on the surface. The ship was zooming like a bullet towards the planet. Suddenly it hit a ship in light speed. The crashed ship spun and it flew towards an empty part of space. The ship was purple with a green visor and two legs. One leg snapped of along with some chunks of the front and flakes of paint.

The asteroid like ship carried on towards the planet. It begun to burn up in the atmosphere as it got closer. On the planet, a small, crab like creature walked out of its tunnel. It was yellow and had four legs. Its eyes and mouth extended out on a long, pink neck. It looked up to see the ship heading towards the planet. The crab creature watched as it got bigger and bigger, closer and closer to the ground. As soon as the ship was on the brink of hitting, the crab thing scurried back to his burrow.

It made it in time. The ship crashed right above the burrow and kept on going. Then it flew off the end of a cliff and fell to the ground below. As it hit, it smashed itself into the ground. Several large, red caterpillars creatures started to stroll out, it antenna waving in the air. Then came blue ball shaped creatures with several trumpet shaped holes spraying gas floating out. Then out came a large spiked ball. It had see-through body and inside was a gel creature, the colour turquoise and shaped like an X.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Back in space.

Meanwhile, the ship from earlier had stopped drifting. Inside there was a woman in an orange jumpsuit. She had hair put in a long pony tail. Then a mechanical eye came out of the ships control. It was purple. The stalk it was on jerk towards the woman who was lying unconscious on the floor by the chair. 'Lady,' the eye said in a calm and mechanical voice, 'lady, are you ok?' The woman groaned and pushed herself up.

She stood up and wobbled, losing her balance. She leaned on the chair and sat down on it. Again, she groaned and rested her head in her left hand. The eye begun to retract back into its resting place and said, 'I'm glad to see you're alright Samus.'

'What…happened', Samus asked.

'We were hit by an object Samus.'

'An asteroid?'

'No, much worse.'

At this, Samus leaned forwards.

'It was part of the BSL research station.'

At this Samus leaned forwards suddenly. It was only a mere 3 weeks ago she was on that ship. The last thing she saw of it was it crashing with SR388 and both the planet and ship being destroyed in a massive blast. She couldn't believe it. Surely it was destroyed. 'You must be wrong', Samus yelled. The eye shook left and right, 'no lady. I'm afraid that the design of the ship is 99.99998% accurate to a certain sector. Sector 6 A.K.A the nocturnal sector.'

Samus remembered when she was there. A giant core-X and the security robot B.O.X 06 got infected by the X-parasites. Then there was the path to the restricted sector. To metroids. She knew that one of the metroids had escaped so she had some thoughts that another might have. But that was impossible. It only got lucky.

Samus stood up and her left wrist glowed a pink light. She looked at the eye and said, 'Adam?'

'Yes,' the eye replied. Samus' whole body lit up into a white light as she said, 'follow that sector.' The light faded and when it did she had an extra layer of armour, a red helmet with a blue visor and a green gun on her right hand. She then sat down as Adam said, 'yes lady,' and started to head towards the planet. A massive asteroid drifting past turned slowly in the direction of the ship.

As Samus' ship couldn't see the asteroid it started to crackle and fuzz. The shape of the asteroid faded and was replaced by a green ship. It was an egg shape with three fins: two in the middle and one on the top back. It had several windows scattered around the exterior and at the front was a large, red, oval shaped visor.

Inside was a computer screen with a 3D model of Samus' ship. A figure in the dark with three glowing red eyes looked at the screen. It then said, 'So… this is the ship that the Galactic Federation wants. Wanted for the destruction of a ship of great importance and causing the extinction of several species.' It spoke in a deep booming voice that seemed to have a mechanical tone to it. The eyes turned to their bottom left and spoke again. 'Computer, prepare to fire the delta cannon.'

At this the front of the ship turned to the direction Samus went. It then moved slowly forwards. It gradually got faster and faster. Then, as Samus' ship got into sight, the bottom front of the ship opened up. Out came a large, silver cannon. From the end came a green, glowing ball which grew bigger and bigger. As it did green bolts of electricity sparked out.

Inside Samus' ship a red light flickered and an alarm went off. 'What's going on', Samus yelled. Adam's eye came out and said, 'lady, I'm afraid we're about to be hit by a delta cannon.

'Well the move out of its way!'

'I can't, it's locked on.'

At this the ball on the cannon shrank and straight after, a green beam of light launched out, heading towards Samus. The ship dropped down but the beam went after it. It was gaining by the second. Then, it hit. When it did, a large explosion came from the back and the ship plummeted.

Inside the ship an electronic, almost rhythmic, voice spoke to the eyes. 'We made a direct hit. The ship is heading towards the planet.'

'Great,' replied the eyes, 'sent some scouting class ships to retrieve any bodies, dead or alive.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: An old 'friend'.

Samus' ship begun to shake and rumble as it began to fall towards the planet in a great blaze. At the back of the ship, the Etecoons and the Dachoras (all of whom were sleeping before the ship was hit) were beginning to panic. The Etecoons started to climb into cupboards and vents. The Dachora grabbed her chick (who had no clue what was going on) by the scruff of its neck and carried it to a corner of the room and sat down. She then dropped the chick that scurried under its mother. She then curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

Samus tried to wrestle with the controls but it was no use. Adam worked that out and said, 'Lady! It's pointless we're going to crash! Give up! You can save yourself!'

'No', Samus yelled, 'I won't lose you again!'

'Samus Aran this is your problem! You will not let things go!'

Samus released her grip of the controls. He was right, she couldn't let things go, not after Ridley slaughtered her parent's right in front of her eyes. A three year old watching her parents die would make anyone hold on to what they could. She sat back down in her chair. The ship was seconds' way from crashing when Samus leapt forwards. The ship crashed and crunched. Then everything went dark.

All was still for a moment when suddenly there was explosion on the ships window and out came an orange ball. The ball then turned green and morphed into Samus' power suit. Samus then turned to the ship and pressed a button on her helmet. She had turned on her thermal visor. In the visor she saw five balls of heat. From the one in the corner a smaller ball came out.

Samus went into her morph ball and rolled in the direction of the balls. She made it and there was a small light that flickered. All the Etecoons staggered from their hiding places and jumped towards Samus. When she got out of her morph ball, the Etecoons started to examine her, checking if she was fine. Once they were certain she was ok, they started to climb around the collapsed room.

Samus walked over to the Dachora who raised her head as Samus got close. 'Are you ok?' Samus asked. The Dachora seemed to respond by standing up. She then walked over to the Etecoons, with her chick scuttling behind. 'Well', Samus said looking at the Etecoons clambering hole the tunnel that Samus just came from, 'at least me and these guys are safe.'

Unfortunately for Samus, she had this thing where, when she thought she was safe, something would come out of nowhere to screw things over. This thing was causing the Etecoons to screech in fear outside. Samus responded to the cries by turning into a morph ball and heading to the Etecoons. They were screaming at the green window, a black silhouette floating on the other side. It was a ball with two thin sticks dangling from it; these sticks had two small balls on the end. A red light came from the main body and went through the screen. A red dot traced the wall. It then shot to one of the Etecoons, and then the Dachora (who had just clambered from the tunnel) then it went on Samus. The ball then spoke in a deep mechanised voice, 'Target locked. Preparing to take the most powerful subject – dead or alive.'

Samus knew this meant bad news, especially as one of the sticks leaned towards the part of the window Samus smashed. It jerked forwards and three fingers (positioned like an arcade crane machine) emerged from the ball on the end of the stick. It was a hand. A large, silver hand that grabbed the broken edges of the window and begun to tear open a bigger hole. It's other arm begun to follow suit. Eventually, what was left of the window was a few small pointed shards attached to the frame. Samus could now see this thing properly. It had a big blue eye and a smaller red eye on a stalk; this was obviously the devices pointer. The machine was also a lot narrower than Samus thought, it wasn't a ball, it was more oval shaped than anything.

It let out a metallic roar and lunged at Samus. She back flipped over the robots arm, charging her gun instantly as it did so. She responded by firing a blast at the machine who flinched and spun in the air. It regained control and pointed its arms at Samus. It droned, 'target is armed with ranged laser based weaponry, responding to this.' Right after he said this, his fingers curved inwards and a small, thin gun barrel came from the middle. The fingers spun around the body and shot a red ball. Samus again nimbly dodged and fired another shot at the robot. This time, she knocked off some of the outer shell. She saw the weakness and fired a missile at the exposed spot. The robot screamed. However, this scream was less mechanical than the other sounds it made. It sounded alive. From where she hit, there was a piece of pink, fleshy material. It was bleeding and throbbing. It looked like a bit like a brain.

'Aurora unit,' she said out loud. It was her best bet. The robot turned at her, 'you are not surprised?' it inquired. Samus must have broken something because the voice was less robotic.

'Not the first time I met one,' Samus replied with a smile under her visor. She was right, she fought quite a few. Mother brain, many during her encounters with Prime and even on BSL.

'Doesn't matter,' it said, 'knowledge of you enemy is merely a distraction to the actual fighting.' Samus realised what the Aurora unit meant. While it was mentioning distractions it had fired another shot. Samus had no time to respond and got hit. It launched her onto the ground. Even though she was in her armour, the ball seemed to surge through her body. She felt a burning crawl through her stomach. It quickly spread to her chest and legs. As the burning got closer to her head, it sounded like something was screeching in her ear. It got louder and louder as the surge went up her neck. Then it hit the top of her head, felt like it was flushing throughout her brain. Her eyes stung and went fuzzy. Her nose burnt as she breathed. Her throat went dry. It got harder to breathe. The screeching got louder. Then, Samus blacked out and the screeching faded away.

Samus awoke to find she was all alone on an asteroid. She stood up and saw she had her suit on. She looked around and recognised the planets and the local star. She was where Zebes once was. She looked and saw more rocks, floating around a single ball of glowing rock. 'Is Zebes,' she asked herself, 'rebuilding itself?' She didn't have time to find out as another part of the BSL ship flew past her. She saw the words, Sector 1-SRX. It headed straight towards the glowing rock. Both she ship and the rock collided and caused a massive explosion. X-parasites began to fly in all directions. Some begun to land on planets, whilst others were hitting the drifting rocks. Then a large, red X-parasite with a spikey ball around it stopped. It drifted towards Samus. She stood frozen with fear. There were only two core X-parasites in sector 1 and she knew this wasn't the beam X-parasite. The outer shell of the X rippled before imploding into an hourglass shape. The internal X-parasite filled the inside of the shell. The top half expanded and grew a third bulge. The bottom half grew two small bulges and the top grew two long, thin bulges. The bottom half then grew a small series of bulges and ended with a point on the last one. The X-parasite inside begun to change colour. It went a dark blue. The bulges took shape and two more, bulges grew on the back. These two were flat and round. They then formed the shapes of wings. The two short ones formed hands. The short ones grew talons and the large bulge on top grew onto a small stalk. The bulge went into an oval shape and split in half. Then the internal X-parasite forced outwards and made flesh. The split bit became a mouth and grew teeth and a tongue. Then two slits opened on both sides, revealing two purple eyes. It had become Ridley-X. It glared at Samus. Since the X-parasites kept their victims memories, Ridley remembered this was his killer. His mortal enemy. He cried a scream of outrage and charged towards Samus, a yellow glow coming from his mouth.

Samus then woke up a second time. This time she was in a bed and in a white room. She lied back down and then a disk on a stalk came from the wall. It turned and faced her, revealing a blue eye. It then spoke in a soothing and calm voice, 'ahh, madam it's so nice to see that you are awake. That plasma beam went right through you. You're lucky your suit disabled as you got hit or the blast would have ricocheted through your body and caused major casualties. In some cases, maybe even death.' Samus looked at the eye and said, 'Plasma beam? No, only the Chozo's have that type of weaponry and they've…'

'Yes madam, I know. Our technology is very much that of the Chozo's because the commander has Chozo technology himself.'

'Your technology? You mean that you are with the robot…I mean Aurora unit that attacked me?'

'Very much so madam. I have repaired your burn by creating a skin graft and removing the burnt skin cells.'

'But why attack me and help me straight after?'

'Because I never realised it was you,' came a voice from the other side of the room. Samus turned and saw a person standing by the opposite wall. He stood at 6'6 and was wearing a red metal suit. His helmet was a round dome with 3 red eyes. The bottom half of the dome was in an additional layer of thick and blocky metal. His torso was sharp and shaped like a triangle. His shoulders had oval shaped bulges with points on the end. On the end of both hands were metal hands that looked almost like gloves. Both the hands and the forearm were green metal. The suit looked a lot like Samus'.

'Samus,' he greeted. Samus smiled and replied, 'Tarblun.' Samus stood up and walked to Tarblun, who responded by walking with his arms open. He let out a chuckle as they hugged. Then he let go and, with a more serious tone, 'Now, what are you doing here?'

'Following a part of the BSL station.'

'Oh!' he stated, 'that's inconvenient.'

'What makes you say that Tarblun?'

Tarblun rubbed his forehead, sighed, and said, 'walk with me Samus.' He then walked out of the room via a sliding door. Samus followed. They began walking down a corridor, passing a white sign with green words saying, 'medical ward.' From the corridor, Tarblun turned left and Samus, again followed. It was evident that Tarblun was going to be a while. Samus knew that, whenever he said, 'walk with me,' it would involve a fair sized walk of silence till Tarblun went to his desired location. So Samus did what she used to do when Tarblun made her walk with him, day dreamed. She was remembering how she met him.

Most people who knew Samus knew she survived a pirate attack as a child, resulting in her losing her parents and gaining a mortal enemy - Ridley. Most people also know that the Chozo's took her in and raised her on Zebes. What they didn't know was how she got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The good old days.

The space pirates were attacking K-12 with great hostility. Samus had just recently seen Ridley maul her parents. She ran before Ridley saw her and did the same. She ran, crying with fear and sadness. Then, she hit something and fell over. She looked up and saw she hit a leg. The leg belonged to a Zebasian. It turned and looked at Samus. It opened its multi-jawed mouth and screeched at Samus, making her freeze on the spot. It then pointed its claw at Samus and opened it. Before it could do anything, its head blew up and the body launched to the left. Then, Tarblun came from Samus' right and, instead of hands, he had blasters on the end of his hands. One of these guns was on his side, the other pointing at the Zebasian corpse. Tarblun then turned to Samus and kneeled down.

His right gun barrel opened up and collapsed in on itself, revealing a hand. This hand reached towards Samus. Tarblun looked at Samus and said, 'come with me, please.' Samus was unsure first but then reached out her hand. Tarblun then grabbed Samus' hand, pulled her towards him and stood up, lifting her up too. He then held her in place with his arm and begun sprinting. He held his armed hand in front of him. A group of four Zebasians stood in the direction he was sprinting. He shot one, causing the other three to respond by turning and shooting. Samus looked the other way and held on tight. She didn't know what happened next, but when she looked back, three Zebasians were on the floor and the fourth was being thrown by the leg by Tarblun. His hand quickly turned back into a gun.

After a minuet, they reached a ship. It was a purple sphere, with three legs. Two were at the front, holding the ship up; the third was a walk way into the ship. The front had a big, red visor. Tarblun ran in with Samus and turned round into the control room. There were five seats. Tarblun put Samus in the central left one and put himself in the middle one. He reached over they control panel and pressed a button. He then said, "Grey Voice, I have a human child, I request I leave the rescue mission to take her to safety."

A voice responded from the intercom, "No, we need to rescue others first." Tarblun took his hand off the button, put his head in his hands and sighed. He then turned to Samus slowly and looked back at the button. He pressed it and said depressingly, "Grey Voice, I'm sorry but… look at your scanners."

"The place is teeming with life."

"Well, change the scanners to anything that doesn't class under the races of space pirates."

"…Oh!"

Samus' heart stopped. Even though she was young, she understood what had just happened. The looked expectantly at Tarblun who looked back as if to say, "that's the truth, sorry." Tarblun pressed a second button and the engines started up. Samus felt the nudge as the ship rose from the ground. The legs retracted and the ship pointed to Zebes. The ship then flew.

From that day on, Samus only had the Chozo to call parents. Tarblun kept in the shadows and Samus only saw him as an older brother or a close friend. He generally talked to Samus when she felt she couldn't talk to the Chozo. He listened, and only spoke when he needed to. However, when Samus got applied to the Galactic Federation, Tarblun never spoke to Samus anymore. He became more and more of a shadow, an echo of the past. She never understood this and eventually forgot him, until today.

"Well, here we are," Tarblun blurted, removing Samus of her daydream. They were in a large, round room. There were three layers; the bottom had several consoles, the middle had three glass domes, and the top had a single chair suspended to the ceiling by a metal rod. Tarblun guided Samus to one of the domes and pressed a button when they were inside. An image of the Adam gunship appeared on the dome. Tarblun pointed and stated, "This is why I'm here. The ship belongs to a bounty hunter who has, and I quote the message, 'been involved in the destruction of three Galactic Federation space stations, is a possible suspect in the death of Commander Adam Malcovitch, breaking protocols, breaking out of containment, destruction of a new species that may have been beneficial for the universe.' The bounty on this bounty hunter's head has 10 figures." Samus looked awkwardly at Tarblun. He then chuckled. He remarked, "Only you Sammy, only you could do that!" He then calmed down walked out of the dome. Samus followed and said, "So, you're not going to kill me?" This only started him laughing again.

"No, of course I won't," he replied, "I want to know what it is you know." Samus looked confused. Tarblun simplified his question, "what is this 'new species'?" Samus didn't want to say, but she had trusted him for so long, she involuntarily blurted, "X-parasites." This stopped the chuckle in Tarblun. He pressed a button under his helmet and said, "The X you say?" His helmet then turned a green light and retracted under his neckpiece. His skin was a dark grey and smooth. He had three blue eyes, with white pupils. His nose and mouth were covered by a breathing mask. He had two small bulges with holes where his ears were meant to be. He looked at Samus and said, "You know what that means?" She shook her head. Tarblun leaned down and looked her in the eye. "The universe is in danger."

Samus stepped back. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. Tarblun stood up straight and said, "BSL report 1193.B-Gamma, 'ship set to collide with SR388, all bio-sectors have disconnected before collision.' I know this BSL's bio-sectors can only be disconnected manually and that the X will have killed off any life forms capable of doing this. Also, the BSL bio-sector that collided with this ship contained life signs, and when the X are around, there is only one type of life sign – theirs. Get your suit on, we've got a galactic order to save." His helmet then reappeared, and he turned his hands into the arm cannons. He then ran off crying, "Battle stations! Active battle strategy 7X8B49!"


End file.
